


Teach me the history of your body.

by mefbabes



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst and Fluff and Smut, College Student Eren Yeager, College Student Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), F/M, Falling In Love, Praise Kink, Professor Erwin Smith, Rough Oral Sex, Sasha Braus - Freeform, Slow Burn, Top Eren Yeager, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:21:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,941
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28663110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mefbabes/pseuds/mefbabes
Summary: "Teach me the history of your body- I want to know every scar, every scratch. Every pain and every ache, please Y/N, I just want you."Summary: Y/N meets Eren Jeager on her first day of a new college, intrigued with how genuine he is and the emotions within her that he ignites. They get to know eachother closely, but they can only get so far until Eren finds out her secret.
Relationships: Eren Yeager/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	1. Poetic History.

**Author's Note:**

> TW: none! nothing triggering in this chapter.  
> CW: none! nothing needing a content warning in this chapter.
> 
> Please enjoy and leave a comment/kudos! love you! <3

I inhaled and exhaled. The cold morning air pierced through my lungs and left gaping holes in the flesh, causing me to breathe carefully and methodically. The newfound metal piercing on my lip tasted of fresh metal and blood, a taste forming on my tongue every time I licked my lips to cease the cracking. The cold winter air only made me more cautious in this new town. I breathed in once more and went through the same process of pains and aches. If breathing was a natural human function, why the hell was it so hard to do? 

The snow I sloshed through leaked its way into my boots and soaked my darkened socks. I just moved here but this town was already leaving a bad impression on me, with the nasty weather and soggy socks I'm already second-guessing my decision to live here. I moved here so I could attend Kean University and start my freshman year of college as a literature student, although it wasn't the first choice. The writing was what I knew and what I could do, but my passion leaned differently. I envied those who could paint and draw artistically, expressing cataclysmic events and distraught facial expressions all while using a single paintbrush. I resented what I wrote and despised those who truly enjoyed it, but after being so disappointed with my short phase of artistry and the realization that I lacked the capabilities, I stuck to the dismal words coming out of my hands. 

I turned right at this next turn, looking up towards the sky for a moment. It was painted with a darker shade of gray with almost lilac clouds spreading across the scene. Blacks crows flew across the sky, presumably migrating south for a warmer, less bleak place to stay. I was jealous of the idea of their new homes, the endearing forest filled with ripe fruit and green leaves hanging off of wooden branches. 

"Excuse me?" 

I turned my head to the side sharply, looking to find where the voice came from. A taller man stood next to me, looking down on me slightly; 

"Can I help you?" I responded sharply.

"Are you heading to Kean too? You're on the bus path, so I was curious." He replied in a friendly manner. His hair was tied in a knot at the top of his head with parts of fringe left down to accentuate his face. He was slightly taller than me but if I had to estimate I'd say around 6'0. He looked incredibly unprofessional for someone attending a university, wearing just dark blue shaded jeans paired with a blackish hoodie and white shoes. 

"Yes, I am. I assume you're headed there as well?" 

"Yeah! I'm starting my freshman year there today. Mind if I walk you?" He offered, putting his hands in his hoodie pocket.

I contemplated for a moment. I guess it wouldn't hurt to start the day off by making friends, an attractive one at that. His facial features were almost breathtaking. His eyes were a shade of emerald green speckled with darker shades throughout it until it reached the pupil. They were as friendly as could be but also seemingly exhausted. His cheekbones and jawline were defined and shapely as if his entire face was contoured. He looked like the type of person I yearned to draw.

"I guess." I replied after thinking about it.

"Cool! I'm Eren Yeager." He said ecstatically, excitement clouding his voice like a little kid. He reached out his hand to shake mine, placing it in front of me gently.

"Y/N L/N. Let's keep walking." I answered shortly, quickly grasping his hand and exposing my skin to the cold air. 

We walked forward as we neared the tall building in front of us. Its windows were slightly frosted from the chilly weather and snow surrounded the entire front garden of it. The fountain to the right of us had frozen water stuck where the running water should have been, clogging it up. The weather practically destroyed the summer-like garden that sat outside of the university.

"So, what are you majoring in?" Eren asked, presumably trying to start up a conversation.

"Literature, I'd like to be a writer. And you?" 

"Really? That's kinda funny actually." He chuckled as we approached the glazed glass door.

"How so?" I asked with confusion, taking the first step inside of the warm building. I was welcomed with toasty air and the charming smell of heated coffee.

"I'm taking the same classes and I'd also like to be a writer- Well a poet to be specific." 

"Are you headed to Mr. Smith's Poetic History lecture as well?" I asked, looking up at him.

"Yeah, I am. I'm happy to meet one of my classmates so early," He smiled softly. "Especially such a pretty one."

"Oh wow, thank you." I replied as I felt my cheeks starting to blush lightly.

We approached the lecture hall we were supposed to attend. I stared carefully at the wooden floors we walked on and admired the cream-colored walls that complimented it. A small sign was held above the door; 𝟲𝟬𝟰 𝗘𝗥𝗪𝗜𝗡 𝗦𝗠𝗜𝗧𝗛 𝗣𝗢𝗘𝗧𝗜𝗖 𝗛𝗜𝗦𝗧𝗢𝗥𝗬.  
I looked up towards the sign and pointed it out to Eren, showing him that we were here. We stood in front of the door for just a moment as I checked my watch to see if we were on time, surprised that we were.

"Well, we should head in now," Eren said, reaching for the doorknob. "But before I lose you, do you think you'd be interested in maybe grabbing a coffee with me after the lesson?" 

"That would be nice. I'll see you afterward." I answered calmly, although I was absolutely ecstatic. 

"Great!" He replied as he closed the door behind us, then going our separate ways to individual seats.


	2. Can I kiss you..?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He smiled and stretched his hand out towards mine, offering to hold it. I took my shivering hand out of my pocket and placed it in his, intertwining our fingers and locking palms. His hands were large and warm but very soft and gentle. They were welcoming and soft in such a beautiful masculine way." <3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! sorry for a late update :( I'll do another one soon!   
> thanks for all the kudos's and bookmarks! it inspires me to keep writing.
> 
> tw: none! nothing triggering.  
> cw: eating, slight mention of garbage, slight mention of rats.
> 
> please leave a comment and kudos!! i love you all!! <3

"My name is Professor Erwin Smith. However, you will know me as Professor Smith. This is Poetic History in room 604, if you are in the wrong class I'd suggest leaving before I start rambling." He laughed slightly, then coughing deeply from his chest. He grabbed a small remote off of his wooden desk and clicked the projector hanging off the wall to turn it on. 

"I'd like you to introduce yourself to the few people sitting next to you. In this course, nothing will be more important than taking notes so I'd suggest you meet some reliable people who will give 'em to you. Take a couple of minutes to do so." He placed the clicker back down, then promptly sat himself down onto his chair.

I looked around me briefly to see who I thought would be interesting. The woman next to me was sitting still, fidgeting with a metallic ring placed on her index finger. She shifted her glance towards me before regrettably looking away and turning from me. The man on the other side of me was engaged in a conversation with the bald man to his right, which essentially left me with nobody to introduce myself to. However, it wasn't as if I'd be missing class at any point; With nowhere to go or anything to do, I should be able to maintain a full-time commitment to the course.

I rested my head upon the warm wooden tables and looked out the windows while I waited for the Professor to start the lesson. The carpets beneath me were a darker shade of maroon and complimented the darkened oak building. The room wasn't very large but it held at least 50 people all sitting in 5 rows of desks. Outside the windows snow was still falling down gracefully and peacefully destroying the garden, it weighed down on the lilac flower petals and clogged the previously running water fountains pipes. I drifted off into space daydreaming about the freezing and chilled grass that sat underneath the snow and how beautiful it would be when spring finally hits, melting the snow and revealing the green plants and colorful flowers. Abruptly, I felt a quick nudge to the arm I rested my head-on. I sat my head up, looking at the man sitting to the right of me;

"Hey, I'm Jean and this is Connie." He said in a friendly manner, then pointing to his right to introduce Connie.

"Oh hey, I'm Y/N." 

"Do you want a Jolleyrancher?" Connie asked, reaching his hand out with his palm open and filled with different colored candies.

"Give her cherry, she looks like she'd like cherry." Jean added.

"Oh uh thank you?" I was taken aback by the entire conversation but still stretched my hand out to grab a cherry one and placed it into my pocket.

"You owe us now so if we need notes that's on you, Cherry girl." Jean stated, grabbing a blue-colored Jolleyrancher and placing it into his mouth.

Before I could respond, Professor Smith stood up once again and pushed his chair behind his desk. He cleared his throat to get the classes attention;

"Alright, let's get started. Today is gonna be an easy day so I'll give you the syllabus and let you home early." He grabbed the large stack of yellow-tinted papers on his desk and passed about 10 or so down to each row. "Distribute them among yourselves, each person gets one. Keep 'em and return them to me by the end of the trimester." 

I grabbed a coffee-stained yellow paper that was passed to me and kept them going. The rules for the class seemed rather simple but the workload was monstrous, making me wonder if I would even pass. I sighed gently and turned behind me in search of Eren and where he was sitting. I spotted him quickly, it wasn't hard to when he stood out like a sore thumb with all the other guys. He was sitting in the top row next to an odd-looking brown-haired girl as he examined his syllabus paper. His facial expressions led me to believe he was just as baffled with the workload as me, his eyes widening with every sentence he read.

"Welp, now that everyone has the syllabus you are free to go. Make sure you are on time tomorrow morning, and I will see you then!" He gestured towards the door and sat himself down again, pulling a cigarette out of his desk door and quickly lighting it.

I gathered my bag and hastily shoved the syllabus in it and headed towards the door;

"Hey pretty girl, I've got a date with you don't I?" A familiar voice crept up behind me, poking my shoulder and turning me around.

I smiled politely. "What coffee shop are we going to?"

"See, I might have fibbed a little earlier Y/N." A grin crept onto his face, slinging his bag around his shoulder like a teenage boy. "It's actually more so a tea shop, but they have cake! You'll like it."

"I hope so." 

We headed out of the college campus grounds and down the pathway we had come down just an hour before. The snow had thickened itself significantly, multiplying its layers and expanding. The cold water still sloshed around in my socks and froze my toes but I ignored it. I looked up towards the sky as I waited for us to be at the tea place. It was smeared with a slightly lighter grey color but small splotches of baby blue shown throughout it. The crows I previously envied were gone and most likely residing in their new residence, to my dismay. 

"We're here!" Eren said cheerfully as he opened the door to let me inside.

The air inside was thick and dense. It smelled heavily of yeasty bread and chai tea as I fell in love with the scenery. The shop itself was its own hidey-hole but inside it was gorgeous, blue shaded curtains hung from the dainty windows and the dark wooded floor complimented them. The countertops were white marble and cleaned to perfection and the ceiling was cluttered with old broken fans. Tables were lined up against the walls with only a few in the middle, each had adorable white clothe draped over it paired with a candle.

"It's beautiful.." I muttered in awe, taking in the scene.

"I'm glad you like it! I'll let you in on a little secret if you promise not to tell." He smiled softly and grabbed my hand to guide me to a window table. He opened the curtain and seated us.

"What is it?" My eyes widened with curiosity.

"I actually work here. My mothers' friend and her son hired me, so I work here as a part-time pastry chef. It's kinda cool, 'cause I can get you whatever you want."

"That is pretty cool. Thank you for showing me this." I felt my heart flutter. Previously I had felt only anxiety and worry about this date, but now that it was happening I was grateful I got the opportunity. Although I didn't know him very well, I felt a strange connection to him as if he understood me. 

"So.. Are we gonna order or what?" He laughed.

"Oh! Yeah, let's order. Any recommendations Mr. Pastry Chef?" I giggled and grabbed a menu.

"Personally, I'd suggest the chocolate croissant but I'm a whore for carbs so don't take my word." 

He was funny. Genuinely funny. Every time he talked there would always be a smile put on my face, but it seemed as if that wasn't his goal.

We ordered our food and went along with eating it. As suspected, everything was absolutely delicious. The croissant pastry dough was flaky and buttery, it completely melted in my mouth, and paired with the chocolate it was divine. The green tea was pretty average, but I'm not exactly a connoisseur so I could never tell. I enjoyed the adorable cottage-like place and was comfortable with the energy inside of it. It was quiet almost like a library but it was warm and homey, it made me feel as if I belong. Eren was starting to give me that feeling as well, although I won't admit it.

"Ready to leave?" He said, pushing his chair and bring our plates back into the kitchen.

"Yep!" We headed outside into the freezing snow.

"Do you think I could walk you home?" He asked nervously, looking away for a moment.

"Uh.. Yeah, that's alright." I replied hesitantly. I wasn't sure if I was ready to bring another guy home, especially after what happened last time when I brought one with me.

"Cool! Lead the way." He smiled and stretched his hand out towards mine, offering to hold it. I took my shivering hand out of my pocket and placed it in his, intertwining our fingers and locking palms. His hands were large and warm but very soft and gentle. They were welcoming and soft in such a beautiful masculine way.

He walked me towards the bottom of my apartment stairs that were covered in snow and muck. He stood still for a moment as he took in the disgusting scene. The dumpster was filled to the brim with garbage contaminating the air and rats feeding off of it. The parking garages were half empty, the only cars being broken down ones and sex cars.

"I'm sorry.. I forget how it looks to other people. You can come inside if you'd like, I swear it isn't as disgusting as out here." I said as I felt my cheeks start to redden. I let go of his hand, placing them back into my pocket. 

"That would be nice, it's freezing." He said, walking up the stairs with me.

I opened the door to reveal my homey apartment. The outside door was a dark shade of green, but the inside was mostly composed of greys and browns. There were books splattered across the countertops and the bookshelves were packed full. Multiple self-drawn murals hung up on the walls complimenting the DIY rug sitting on the floor underneath the couch. As for how cleanly the apartment was aside from clutter, it was spotless. There was no trash insight or a single dirty dish, but the carpeting and messiness added its own unique effect. Inside it was warm and smelled slightly of vanilla and cinnamon.

"Wow.." Eren said, looking at everything as he let himself in.

"Is it bad?" My heart was racing.

"No not at all, that's not what I mean. It just- It's all you"

I exhaled softly, placing myself onto the couch and lifting my feet up. I was prepared for a much worse statement than that but was relieved that's all the commentary he could come up with. He shortly sat himself down next to me.  
I scooted myself closer to him and rested my head on his shoulder. I could feel his heart rate pick up through his pulse, and I reached out to grab his hand;

"There's no need to be so nervous," I said gently, attempting to relax him. 

"Y/N?" He grabbed underneath my chin softly, pointing it upwards with just his fingertips. I felt myself starting to lightly blush and fall into submission.

"Yeah?" I said under my breath.

"Can I kiss you?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! sorry for a late update :( I'll do another one soon!   
> thanks for all the kudos's and bookmarks! it inspires me to keep writing.
> 
> tw: none! nothing triggering.  
> cw: eating, slight mention of garbage, slight mention of rats.
> 
> please leave a comment and kudos!! i love you all!! <3


	3. Good girl..

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Are you sure, Y/N?" Eren said under his breath, reaching his hand out towards my face and cupping my cheek. He looked down at me contently and displayed a soft smile across his face, caressing my cheekbone with his thumb. 
> 
> "I'm sure." I breathed. 
> 
> He guided my face closer to his while also lowering himself down to me, pressing his lips against mine gently. I closed my eyes and allowed him to take control as I felt his tongue asking for access. I granted some lee-way and opened my mouth slightly, allowing him to slip his tongue inside of me. He brought himself closer to me and went deeper inside, rolling his muscle around hoping to play with mine. He dominated me in the most tender way possible, stopping occasionally to make sure I was still up for it. While his other hand remained on my face, he inched his way down my stomach towards my thighs with his other hand. Although they were covered with material I could feel the warmth as he placed it onto my upper-thigh and squeezed it slowly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! if you're reading this, thank you!!  
> I am so sorry about the late update! I have an explanation as to why at the end. 
> 
> tw: smut! fairly detailed, not sex.  
> cw: smut! fairly detailed, not sex.
> 
> please leave a comment as a review and a kudos! <3

"Can I kiss you..?"

The words quickly had my heart pounding out of my chest. My mouth salivated with anxiety and I could feel my chest tightening up, a yarn ball producing a bigger knot every minute. I looked up at him, still sitting next to him on my couch. He looked down awkwardly and most likely regretted what he asked, quickly turning his eyes away from me and blushing slightly.

"Sorry- dumb question. I didn't mean to go so fast or anything." He muttered, grabbing his hands together and playing with his thumbs.

"Do it." I said, the pool sitting in my stomach deepened. I wasn't sure how I felt about him, but I was eager to figure it out. If I start to like him, who knows when I'd stop? My obsessive and addictive personality wouldn't let him leave me, especially if things ended poorly. It was probably dumb to think about it ending when it's yet to start.

"Are you sure, Y/N?" Eren said under his breath, reaching his hand out towards my face and cupping my cheek. He looked down at me contently and displayed a soft smile across his face, caressing my cheekbone with his thumb. 

"I'm sure." I breathed. 

He guided my face closer to his while also lowering himself down to me, pressing his lips against mine gently. I closed my eyes and allowed him to take control as I felt his tongue asking for access. I granted some lee-way and opened my mouth slightly, allowing him to slip his tongue inside of me. He brought himself closer to me and went deeper inside, rolling his muscle around hoping to play with mine. He dominated me in the most tender way possible, stopping occasionally to make sure I was still up for it. While his other hand remained on my face, he inched his way down my stomach towards my thighs with his other hand. Although they were covered with material I could feel the warmth as he placed it onto my upper-thigh and squeezed it slowly.

"Are you okay with this?" He murmured, his face just a mere inch from mine. 

"I think so." I replied. 

"Just give me a couple taps if it gets to be too much, okay?" I nodded in agreement. 

He grabbed my shoulders and pushed me down into the couch cushions, then interacting with my lips again. He put himself on top of me with one arm holding him up and the other with his fingertips guiding my chin. I could feel myself fall into submission, his charming ways enchanting me and bewitching my body. I felt warmth spread between my legs as he riled me up. He kissed me gently and occasionally pecked my face with other kisses. His tongue guided my own and led me around his mouth, playing some form of tag. He sucked on my bottom lip and occasionally bit it, causing me to wince every time. 

The hand that once guided my chin now tugged on the top of my sweater. I lifted my arms up and let him peel it off of me, exposing my almost half-naked top. I laid there with just my bra on, the dark maroon shade complimenting my skin and breasts. I felt my cheeks start to tint although it wouldn't be too noticeable. He paused for a moment, staring attentively and taking in the scene.

"Wow.." He sighed, placing his hand onto my stomach.

"Is it bad?" I asked quietly, hoping he enjoyed it.

"You're gorgeous." My heart skipped a beat, the words ringing in my ears. He didn't know me well enough to say it but god it meant the world. 

"Would you like me to take mine off?" He asked, pointing towards his hoodie. I nodded slightly and gave him a meek smile once he removed it. I stared at his chest for just a moment before averting my eyes with embarrassment. His abs were spread across his stomach and were followed by a small happy trail leading down towards his boxers. His chest had a slight glisten to it as if lotion had recently been applied. It was mostly hair-free aside from his underarms. He propped himself back into his previous position but this time I could smell him much better. His scent had a detailed portion of citrus but was topped with slight musk as if he had been in a forest. His chest smelled piney as if it had been rubbed across a Christmas tree and then washed.

He leaned down and embraced my neck, sucking lower on my collarbone then working his way upwards. I let out a quiet whimper as he sucked and kissed just underneath my ear, the overwhelming stimulation giving me slight pleasure and contributing to the pool between my legs. I whimpered again, the wanton noise filling the quiet atmosphere and embarrassing me more than it should have. He propped himself up once more and grabbed onto my chin, forcing me to look him in the eyes;

"You get so embarrassed, don't you?" He teased, forcing his thumb into my mouth to suck on. 

I nodded silently in response, obediently sucking on his finger. He quickly added another one into my warm mouth, pushing it further down my throat than before. It became obvious that he was training me but I could only fear how big the real deal would be. He pressed further and further until I gagged slightly, then removed them and kissed me gently.

"Good girl. You did much better than I expected." Eren whispered the praise into my ear and sent shivers down my spine. 

He reached behind my back and unbuttoned my bra, releasing my breasts and exposing my body. He grabbed at them before I could put my hands over myself for cover, gently caressing and squeezing them. I looked up towards him and watched him reach down to kiss my neck then work his way down. He kissed and sucked on my collarbones and the special spot underneath my ear before moving onto my breasts, my erect nipples exposed for him. He kissed them tenderly before opening his mouth to attend to them, pinching them between his tongue and teeth causing me to mewl. I arched my back with pleasure and moaned for him, the sensation causing fireworks in my brain. He grabbed my other tit and started to squeeze it then took my nipples and rubbed it between his fingers, adding fuel to the flame. I reached out to grab his hair and tugged on it. 

His hands worked past my breasts and down to my stomach, finally reaching the warm wetness between my legs. He had one hand on my chin still to keep eye-contact as he rubbed over my jeans, sending vibration to my throbbing clit. I whimpered and moaned, moving my hips to match the rhythm of his hands to get the most stimulation out of it. Eren took his hand off of my chin to unbutton my pants and sent a wave of anxiety through me. My heart pounded as I reached for any part of him to quickly tap it, finally touching his shoulders and giving the motion. He immediately retracted his hands from my jeans and looked towards my face.

"What's wrong?" He asked attentively, making sure he didn't push his limits.

"I just.. I don't want you to take them off please.." I answered, looking downwards as my heart still raced. "You can go inside, of course, just don't remove them."

"Of course, let me know ahead of time in the future." He kissed the top of my forehead, then returned back on top.

To restore the mood, he prodded his tongue back inside my mouth. He guided it around and sucked on my bottom lip again, biting it occasionally just so he could hear my whimper again. With a pop, he removed his mouth from mine and focused on aligning our bodies properly. His covered sex sat right between my legs and on my own wetness. It was hard to ignore his erect penis pushing against me as he occasionally grinded his hips. Although his jeans covered it, I could tell how large he was in size and width. It made sense that he wanted to prepare me with his fingers in my mouth but I don't think I could ever swallow him whole. The idea of his cock in my mouth and down my throat was just as thrilling as it was nauseating, causing another tingle to spread through my body. 

His hands placed themselves back onto my breasts for a quick moment, just then giving them a kiss and a pinch. He slithered down to on top of my jeans again, reaching a spot I feared. He gently rubbed the cloth that covered my throbbing clit, sending small vibrations and erotic sensations throughout my lower body. I released a short moan and grabbed Eren's hand for some type of comfort. He slid his way down underneath my pants and was greeted by the wet material that covered my soaking pussy. 

"God, you're so wet, Y/N. You can't even handle the slightest touches, can you?" He taunted me and pulled aside my panties, placing his fingers directly onto my clit.

I moaned and felt it in my chest. His fingers slid up and down over my wet sensitive clit and I flinched every time he touched my nub directly. He focused his attention back on my face, grabbing onto my chin with his unoccupied hand and giving me a tender kiss before absolutely demolishing my pussy. He pulled back my clitoral hood and gave himself full access easily overstimulated button. He pressed down on it directly before pushing his fingers up and down to create faux vibrations. 

I could feel the orgasm building up deep within me. Every motion pushed me closer to the edge, my whimpers and whines pouring out of me. He rubbed against me even faster and smiled at every moan. He teased me every time he slowed down, causing me to lose my momentum and start over again. He sped up but released the pressure he once held against me, lifting his fingers up slightly and making me roll my hips against his fingers to get satisfaction.

"You're so fucking needy." He purred, grabbing my chin roughly and forcing me to look down. "You wanna cum so bad, don't you?" 

"Please, Eren please. I wanna cum Eren, please." I begged and prayed he would be merciful enough to allow an orgasm. 

"Cum." He demanded. 

He put his fingers against me full force, sending rough vibrations against my clit. I could feel it building, my slick pooling against his fingers. I arched my back as I neared my orgasm, letting out soft whimpers and moans while he kissed and sucked underneath my ear. Fireworks went off throughout my body as I reached my climax, my pussy tightening and releasing more liquids. He continued to rub against my overstimulated aching clitoris, causing me to moan in pain and pleasure. He removed his fingers from my panties only after he made sure I had come. 

"Good girl- Such a pretty girl." He cooed, putting his slick-covered fingers into my mouth to have me taste my own juices. 

"Thank you, Eren.." I said bashfully, my cheeks tinted. 

He smiled in return and kissed my lips again softly, then getting up off of me. He had me reach my arms up, then promptly pulling my sweater over my head and adjusting it for me.

"Wait, don't you want me to do something for you?" I questioned, sitting myself up and grabbing his hand. 

"I'm more of a giver than a receiver, Y/N." He chuckled, "I would usually have you do more, but I have to go. It's already getting late."

"Oh." I replied, looking at my phone screen. It was already 9PM but I shouldn't be so surprised, I spent my entire day with him and enjoyed every minute of it.

"Listen, how about I walk you to class again tomorrow? I can pick you up here." He offered, standing up and grabbing my hand to pull me up with him.

"That would be nice." 

"I'll see you then." He smiled, pulling me into a final hug and leaving.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey!! if you're reading this, thank you!! 
> 
> I'm really sorry it took so long to update, I've been dealing with a lot of things. My mental health has been subpar, and I've been sick with anxiety so i couldn't bring myself to update. I'll try to update it by Wednesday, but no promises!
> 
> thank you for reading, please leave a comment and a kudos!! <33

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoyed this chapter! i will update within the next 2-3 days, and will continue to do so.
> 
> please leave a comment or a kudos! thanks, love you! <3


End file.
